


Tables Turned

by blue_and_copper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Character With A Penis, Gender Exploration, if you dont want to read shalluromelle it's very easy, it's seriously almost 10k in before she's mentioned, very very light romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_and_copper/pseuds/blue_and_copper
Summary: When clearing out the castle, Allura finds a piece of Altean technology that fits between her legs. Shiro agrees to help her try it out, but Allura might get more than she's bargained for.





	Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Followup piece to Tied & Teased. Wanted to explore Allura and Altea's relation to gender. Of course, it had to be sexy.  
> Idea for the Feldeu borrowed from Etaski on Literotica and Amazon, whose work is amazingly hot and super well-written.

Alright, that one was _decidedly_ penis-shaped.

Allura blinked down at the wobbly hunk of silicone in her hand. It was a pale translucent pink, and perfectly smooth. Turning it over, she prodded with her fingers, pushing into the center to feel at the luxite core. _Yes._ _Oh, yes._

The team was going through old storage areas of the castle, left over from before the war. There were decorations for official functions, tools to repair and replace many of the castle’s necessary pieces of equipment, and in some places, personal effects.

Clearly one of the castle’s old inhabitants had known how to have a good time. She quickly checked behind her to make sure no-one was working near her, then slid the piece of plastic into her pocket.

“What have you found there, Allura?” Coran inquired as he approached, peering at her over a tall stack of clothing balanced precariously in his arms. Pidge and Hunk were behind him with their own bundles - Hunk with a box of scientific instruments and Pidge wielding some sort of bladed kitchen appliance. “Anything of note?”

Allura fought to keep the flush from coming to her cheeks. “No, um. Just more belongings, Coran. I’m not sure we’d find any use for them.”

“Hey, hang on to those,” Hunk advised. “Even if they’re not useful right now it would be really amazing to have a record of Altean shipgoing culture. We could see what’s changed since then!”

“Plus they might have better ways of doing things than we use now,” Pidge said, scrunching up her nose behind her glasses. “I still can’t figure out how to dry clothes properly, and Coran wasn’t on the ship long enough before the accident to see that.”

A few rooms over, Lance’s voice whooped out a delighted yell - something about “Look at all these knives!” and Hunk’s eyes widened. He hurried back toward the sound, and Coran and Pidge continued down the hallway. Allura was left there alone, looking into the storage closet and poking absentmindedly into the pocket of her suit at the firm jelly-like mass warming up against her skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after they’d all cleaned up and put away their work for the day, Allura was able to use the ship’s scanner to run diagnostics on it. _Feldeu_ , yes, that was the word. She’d heard of them, from the seamstress she’d had who loved to gossip - gods, what raunchy tales those were - and had read several shockingly explicit stories involving them. Those had also needed to be smuggled in under her parents’ watchful eye, to save her from the teenage embarrassment of needing to be sat down and _talked to_ about such things.

Apparently it was still in working order, after all this time. Cleaned up, it should function just as normal. And it might work far better than the toys she’d had the castle fabricator construct - fun as they were.

She turned around as Shiro came into their room, unshouldering his paladin armor. “What do you have there, huh?” he said, an undercurrent of amusement running in his voice. “New toy?”

“It’s a Feldeu,” she explained, coming over to him to push the phallus into his hands. He examined it and peered in at the metal embedded inside, fingers prodding curiously at the faux-flesh. “It’s double-ended, and links up to nerve centers inside… inside me. Supposedly it acts as an extension of flesh.”

Shiro looked at her sharply. “So it would feel like-”

“Like it was real!” She beamed excitedly at him.

Shiro looked back down at the Feldeu, and Allura could tell he was wary for some reason. He held it more carefully.

“How good is the interface?”

“It’s supposed to be complete,” Allura told him, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. “Intended to give a perfect simulation of being an alternate sex.”

“I don’t suppose they make these for arms, do they?” Shiro’s bitter smile was nearly a grimace.

“Oh…” Allura said softly, and she stepped in to hug him. “I don’t think anyone in the galaxy knows how to make these anymore. I’m sorry, Shiro.”

His nose came down to nestle in her hair, and he breathed deeply for a moment. “It’s alright,” he said. “This thing-” the fingers of his metallic hand rolled and flexed- “is good enough. I’m used to it.” Allura reached a hand up to rest at the back of his neck, warmly caressing him in comfort and understanding.

They sat on the bed together, Allura swinging her legs over Shiro’s. “The purpose was originally similar, actually,” she told him, plucking the Feldeu out of his hand. “It was first conceived of by an Altean scientist who felt not-at-home in his body, to help him get closer to his true self.”

Shiro blinked in understanding. “It was used to help in gender presentation, you mean?” Allura nodded emphatically.

“Altea had by that time already figured out ways to encourage bodily growth in the appropriate areas, and so none were forced to live in a form that did not suit them. But this scientist, and many others, had identities more fluid. They wanted freedom to change back and forth as it suited them.”

She wobbled the pliant phallus back and forth. “In striving for realism and ease of use, came this.”

“Is this something you’ve used before?” Shiro worked over the concept in his head. Allura shook her head, looking up at him.

“But you’ve wanted to.”

She stretched her head back and forth and wiggled her toes. “It’s something I’ve thought about, yes. I didn’t have many opportunities to explore such things before I was expected to take on my royal duties, and with the advent of the war those eclipsed all other concerns. And _as_ the Princess there were few people who it would be appropriate for me to spend time with in such ways. Though there were a few.” Allura smiled up at him. “You might be the best, but you’re not the first.”

Shiro _tsk_ ed and chuckled, kissing her on the nose. “I suppose there’s not any less pressure on you to be the Princess now.”

“No, not as such.”

“Well… we’re here now. And you have a- Feldo?”

“Feldeu,” she corrected his pronunciation.

He shrugged. “What’s to stop you from trying it out?”

Allura shifted off his lap to set them face to face. “You would be alright with that? You’ve never…” her brow furrowed. “I’ve never seen you show interest in any of our more masculine acquaintances.”

“That’s because you’ve always been there to distract me.” Shiro grinned and slid a hand around her waist, smoothing over the warm skin and pulling her closer. A smile spread over her face and she snuggled into his chest.

“I haven’t really talked about my life on Earth, before coming here. Before the Galra.” Shiro said, his voice rough. His metal finger traced senseless patterns on the skin of her leg just above the knee. “I was with someone before I left. His name was Adam. We… he broke it off when I decided to go. Thought that I was choosing space over him, and I guess I can’t blame him for thinking that.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, and Allura brought her hand up to pull his chin around to face her. She gave him an encouraging smile.

“Well, my point was… it’s been a long while, but I’m, uh. Familiar with the equipment, you might say.” Shiro grinned at Allura’s raised eyebrows and interrogative stare. “Dirty stories later, if you can get Coran to make some more nunville - and then convince me to drink it. But for now, if you wanted to take that thing out for a test drive, I’d be willing to give you a hand.”

Allura smirked at him. “How about a mouth?”

Shiro growled at her playfully, pulling her back onto the bed and attacking her with tickles to her belly and ribs as she shrieked out in laughter.

“Shiro! No, stop! Ahaha - I am your _Princess,_ you can’t just - oh! N-no!” Shiro had found a point just below her armpit that provoked a full-body spasm as Allura writhed to get away. He tortured her for a minute more before relenting, leaning down to pin her into the bed and press her into a deep kiss.

Allura relaxed under him, returning the kiss as she brought a hand up to rest on his arm, and he took the opportunity to wiggle another tickling finger into her side. She yelped in surprise, and Shiro laughed as he sat up. He let her catch her breath for a moment.

“You want to say that again in a way that makes me want to actually do it?” Shiro asked her amusedly.

Allura lounged back on the bed, lidding her eyes and pursing her lips to put on a mock sexy face. In a sultry voice, she intoned, “Come over here and put your pretty mouth around my cock, gorgeous.” She watched as Shiro’s face flushed, and a lazy smile spread across her face seeing the light of desire in his eyes.

    “You don’t have one of those just yet,” he told her, picking up the Feldeu from the comforter. He looked at her. “You ready to try it out?”

    “Oh, gods yes.” Allura rolled up off her back and grabbed the phallus out of his hands.

“So how does it work?” Shiro asked, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. Allura was standing to shimmy out of her shorts and pull her sweater over her head, and he smiled. Seeing her in Earth clothes was fantastic, the time he and the others had spent reprogramming the fabricator well-worth it.

“Well,” Allura turned to him, reaching to busy her hands unbuttoning the top of his uniform, “the first thing you’re going to do is get me nice and wet, and then I put it in and you keep going down on me.”

Shiro snorted at that. “Sounds like a fair trade.” But he was grinning nonetheless. He raised his arms to allow Allura to pull his shirt over his head.

“Don’t you forget it,” she murmured, and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it warmly.

When she moved away, the band of fabric covering her breasts was pulled free and flung onto the bed, leaving just her triangular white undergarments standing out against her dark skin to cover her. Allura let herself fall back with a _whumph_ onto the bed, stretching out and smiling up at Shiro.

“Are you ready to serve your Princess, my Paladin?”

He grinned at her and knelt on the plush carpet at the edge of the bed, bending over to breathe hotly over her panties. His hands came up and gripped at her sides, fingers slowly curling in to hook into her waistband and inch by inch begin dragging it down.

Allura groaned impatiently, rotating her hips to try to get him to remove her panties faster, to get his mouth on her, come _on!_ But Shiro shook his head with a smile and made her wait.

After long seconds of the silky garment sliding down her legs, shivering at each hot push of his breath over her skin, they were off. Shiro pressed the warm fabric to his face, inhaling deeply.

“You know you can taste the real thing right there,” Allura protested. She was antsy, squirming at the prospect of getting to firmer sensations.

“Just getting my appetite worked up,” Shiro told her as he smiled. His hands slid down her sides and smoothed over her belly to scritch through the soft hair between her legs. He pressed a kiss to her left thigh, then the right. Then more, peppering the soft, sensitive skin, closer and closer to the crux of her legs until he was planting long, open-mouthed kisses to her sex.

Allura hummed in sensual contentment as Shiro’s warm hands spread over her stomach, sliding back and forth reassuringly as he took his time to savor her. Long laps of his tongue dragged through her folds, enticing more of her warm wetness to flow forth. She felt a blush of heat coming to her face, and smiled as she rolled her hips, undulating her body over the bed. One hand stroked over the sheets as the other came down to run through Shiro’s hair, gripping it and pulling him harder into her.

Where usually he would suck at her clit, flicking his tongue out to toy with the sensitive nub, Shiro was being slower, more gentle now. Each long slow lick accompanied a grinding movement of her pelvis against his mouth and chin, and Allura felt her insides slick with wanting. She was ready.

Allura tugged at Shiro’s hair with the hand holding to his head, and he came up, lower half of his face wet from where he’d been enjoying her and eyebrows raised.

She smiled at him and bit her lip. “I’m ready.”

Allura propped herself up on both elbows to get a better look as Shiro ran his fingers over and through her lips, spreading the warm wetness over the base of the Feldeu. He brought it close to her, but then paused, uncertain.

“Here, let me.” She took the soft, plasticky rod from him. The archives had contained only one informational text on using them, but it was fairly simple. One end pushed inside her, like so…

She grunted as the jelly end of the Feldeu slid into her. It wasn’t particularly thick by any means, and squished in easily, but it was an entirely foreign feeling. And it had to go in fairly deep, nearly six inches inside of her with only four or so protruding.

Shiro watched from just in front of her, intrigued but vaguely concerned, with his hands resting around the top of her thighs and thumb running soothing little circles on the outside of her legs. His hands were so nervous, always moving on her skin. She thought he probably didn’t even realize he was doing that.

When it was seated properly, luxite core buried exactly halfway inside of her, she leaned back to be supported by the bed and spoke the command word. “ _Nephirim._ ”

All of a sudden the material suctioned to her insides with scorching heat and swiftness, a _schick_ ing noise nearly drowned out by Allura’s shriek. “Aaagh!”

“Allura!” Shiro started forward in alarm. His hand reached for the Feldeu, to try to tug it out of her, but she stopped him with an outstretched palm, brow furrowed and breathing heavily.

“Don’t!” she said in warning. The pain subsided almost as swiftly as it came, and the pair watched across from each other as the shape and color of the phallus shifted and changed.

From the translucent pink of its original tint the Feldeu gradually darkened to nearly match Allura’s brown skin tone, and the flesh thickened and swelled, forming a smooth head with a ridge around it like Shiro’s own cock but with three more distinct ridges spaced out along the span of the shaft. Allura poked at it with her finger and shivered, feeling the pull inside her as her new length swayed from side to side.

Shiro was watching her face. “May I?” he gestured at the Feldeu. Allura nodded.

He ran a finger over the top ridge and she sucked in a breath. _That_ was sensitive. Shiro took note, and went further down, pulling gently with the tip of a finger at what seemed to be normal, human - or altean - skin.

“That’s amazing,” Shiro murmured, pushing the phallus back and forth. Allura bit her lip and held her breath, cheeks flushing as she felt herself grow harder in response to his touch. Shiro didn’t notice. “The luxite must be used to facilitate the change in shape when it attaches to you. But how does it sense…?”

There were no testicles to speak of, and he smoothed the edge of his hand gently over the join between the base of the cock and her lips. His touch was cautious, curious, exploratory, but slowly arousing to her nonetheless.

“It’s like they’re glued on,” Shiro commented, fascinated, and Allura laid back, enjoying the soft movements of his hand on her. “There’s a join just barely inside where it won’t pull away, it’s really a part of you.”

Allura nodded, breathing open-mouthed to revel in the sensation. It felt like there were sparks left over from that first harsh hot feeling, wandering through her body. It made the muscles of her thighs and stomach clench and quiver oddly as new parts of her were touched. She felt herself growing harder thinking about it, as her love moved his fingers over her, his right hand held reassuringly on her thigh.

“It might be especially sensitive the first time,” she murmured. “Or maybe just - this was meant more for sexual pleasure than for everyday use. I’ve no idea how we could know.”

“That’s the problem with alien technology,” Shiro muttered, eyes fixed on her with a half-smile on his face. “You can’t call up the manufacturer to make complaints.”

Gods, but it felt perfect - so natural, like it belonged, when these feelings should feel so foreign. Allura shifted and half-muttered through her breath, mouthing nonsense syllables as each feather-light touch of Shiro’s confident hands provoked a litany of sensation and fleeting thought chasing impression after emotion.

There was some wetness left around the base, from how she’d been before. Shiro’s fingers pushed through it, spreading her slick fluid around the bottom of the shaft.

Then her eyes rolled back as Shiro wrapped a gentle hand around her and pulled slowly down. He rubbed the pad of his thumb in a circle at the underside of her shaft, and chuckled at the buck of her hips that provoked. “Sensitive spot for you too, huh?”

“Mmm!” Allura enthused, cheeks brightening in a smile. “Keep doing that!”

Shiro obliged, settling back to sit on his ankles as he slowly rubbed up and down Allura’s gorgeously smooth length. As she enjoyed each movement, his grip became firmer and his strokes longer, adding a twist at the bottom that provoked mewls and sighs from her smiling, half-open mouth on each repetition. Gods, that was an amazing sensation.

It had been so long since he’d done this, Shiro realized, left hand working her up and down while the right dragged fingertips over her muscled abdomen and into the cleft between cock and thigh. Allura shuddered at the almost-tickling touch as his mind thought back.

So long since he’d touched a cock aside from his own - and even then, he thought. After Adam there had been the months of training for Kerberos, and then Kerberos itself. The Galran prison… his short return to Earth, and then Voltron. Years and years, now, actually. So little of that time had afforded him any time for intimacy, even with himself, until he and Allura had consummated their slow-burning passion. But the motions, he could tell, had not left him, as his hands twisted and pulled and tugged and stroked so skillfully over Allura’s new source of pleasure.

Under those skilled hands - already so intimately familiar to her playing with and plunging deep inside her cunt - Allura was coming undone. The stimulation from tip to shaft to base that Shiro’s hand provided for her, while the pressure from his metal fingertips digging into her thigh was intensely arousing. Her hips rocked back and forth more frantically, and Shiro knew it. But neither of them knew what was coming. Better to stop and make sure.

Shiro slowed, against Allura’s protesting, breathy gasps, dragging the back of one finger up the underside of her shaft as she propped herself up to look askance at him. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked her. “I know that it hurt at the beginning.”

“Yes, it’s fucking alright!” Allura said incredulously. “And _you’re_ going to hurt if you don’t get back to it!” Shiro laughed at that and took the hint. He held her gently in his hand again, bowing his head to place a slow lick up the shaft, leaving a wet trail up the bottom of it. The realism of the sensation was turning him on as well, and his metal hand slipped into his pants to slowly jerk himself in time with her.

Allura groaned and fell back onto the bed, her eyes closed and head spinning as her brain struggled to accommodate all the new sensations this was bringing her. Shiro’s hand felt _heavenly_ , warm and soft and pulling heat out of her belly to flow along the length of her new cock. Just a moment ago she’d felt a growing tightness in her core not unlike what he’d described to her when _she’d_ sucked _him_ off, and was desperate to find that feeling again.

Shiro’s tongue traced around each of the ridges, drawing circles of spit that dripped slowly down to where his hand was encircling the base. His tongue-tip swirled over the end of her cock, prompting eager little jerks out of Allura, and he smiled inwardly at the hitch he heard in her breathing.

Then his mouth engulfed her and she let out a long, drawn out moan. Only the first inch - the second - and then Shiro relaxed his throat and pushed down, down, _down_ and Allura gasped feeling him tight around her, warm and wet and willing and gods, so hot on her!

Shiro gagged and pulled back, eyes tearing up but smiling wide at Allura’s awed, adoring expression. His hand pulled hard on her and jerked up and down, lubricated now with his spit, and she gasped out panting little breaths as he smiled at her.

“I’ve been on the other end of that beautiful little feeling,” he told her, and Allura laughed, throwing her head back as she was put in mind of all the times she’d fucked her own throat down on his cock. Happy as Shiro was to live with his head between her legs, it was obvious sucking cock was more strenuous than eating out. And it was _so nice_ to be on the receiving end now! Though, thinking about it, Allura wasn’t sure if she’d know if what she was experiencing differed from Shiro’s feelings at all.

This was so different from how oral had felt before - so, so good. Where before she’d often felt like a mechanical toy under Shiro’s sly ministrations, heated and wound up over and over before exploding into orgasm, here there was such opportunity for varied sensation. More skin to caress, to massage. Tongue flicking over the tip to send shocks down her length, hand stroking up and down to rub warmth throughout her, gripping at the base to press that delightful pressure into her. She reached down to cup Shiro’s chin and smile at him as he came back up from deep throating her once again.

“Gods, that’s lovely,” Allura breathed at him, and smiled at his smile. She relaxed again and he kept sucking on her, tongue laving around the ridges that held even more sensation for her.

“Is this what an Altean cock looks like?” Shiro asked her, looking closely at her length as he cradled it in his hand.

Allura smirked. “What, you haven’t walked in on Coran in the showers before?”

He held up a finger. “Okay, one, never talk about naked Coran to me again, and two - no.” Shiro stared at the bedsheets with trauma in his eyes. “I’ve been very, very careful after opening the locker room to Lance doing the choreography from Baby One More Time in the nude in our second week.” Allura laughed at him.

“To answer you - no.” Allura half-sat up and took herself in hand to demonstrate. “I actually don’t know where these hard ridges came from - maybe a preference of the designer - but normal Alteans would have bumps down around the base, and usually a reddish stripe on the sides, as well as…”

Eyes wide, Shiro watched as the ridges on Allura’s cock melted away, and raised dots grew out at the bottom, right where Allura had indicated, and the skin on either side grew paler and then reddish, just as she’d described. Oblivious, Allura was still above him, saying:

“And then a sort of folded-in section of skin just above the head - I think that had something to do with storing spare fluid for pheromone purposes back in the early days of our evolution, and - what?!”

The peculiar pseudo-foreskin she was describing folded itself into place before the Feldeu firmed up again. Allura stared at it for a second before her eyes met Shiro’s, who blinked and nodded slowly.

“That’s… definitely something you can do, it looks like.” Shiro laughed nervously.

Allura thought for a moment, then concentrated. Slowly points sprouted on either side of the head, growing into what looked like the blade of an axe at the front, while the shaft morphed to have long furrows down its length all the way to the base.

Shiro shook his head at the changes she was making, while Allura nodded encouragingly at him, sniggering at his expression. “That is terrifying.” Shiro stated firmly.

As she laughed at Shiro’s adamant refusal to touch her, despite her attempts to coax his hand back onto her, the changes slowly reverted, the head shrinking back down to pause for a moment in the standard Altean shape before flowing smoothly back into the same assortment of ridges it had had at the beginning. Cautiously, Shiro poked at it.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Allura told him, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like it’s going to _grow_ suddenly in your mouth!” As she said it, she flexed her abs and pushed, causing a spike to grow quickly out of the tip for a moment before subsiding. She cackled at his expression, bouncing her heels excitedly off the edge of the bed.

“You’re much easier to handle when I’m actually holding your handle,” Shiro told her lowly, reaching to grasp firmly at her cock. The breath Allura sucked in made him smile satisfiedly.

“You just lay back,” he said in a smooth voice, “and I’ll take good care of you, and give you _exactly_ what you need.”

With that, he took her back into his mouth, with a hand holding tight around the base and pulling upward as he sucked on her soft, warm head, grinning inwardly at the pleading moan that elicited. Each slide of his lips lower on her shaft was accompanied by him grinding the edge of his palm against her crotch, fingers pulling and flexing tight against her flesh. Each time he pulled back, lips pressed tight against the last ridge near the tip, his hand pulled up as well, thumb running under the edge of another ridge in soft, circling pushes.

Her hands in his hair, the pure realism of the sensation - the soft pad of her cockhead in his mouth, the brown skin slick with his spit stroking in and out of his lips, the feeling of her heartbeat that thumped through when he paused for a moment - was intensely arousing. Shiro felt himself thrill as his mind registered exactly what he was doing, _who_ he was doing it to, and he felt his own hard length strain against the fabric of his pants as he redoubled his efforts, putting every lascivious twist of his tongue into bringing Allura to even greater heights of pleasure.

Each stroke, each up-and-down, was bringing Allura closer and closer to her edge. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, and her breath came in shuddering pants that caused her breasts to shakily rise and fall. When Shiro pulled his lips off her with a sucking smack to stroke hard against her length, she jerked upright, pushing him back on his haunches as she struggled to stand.

“I want to fuck you,” she said desperately, sliding down to find her footing on the floor. “Fuck - fuck your face.”

With what might have been a proud grin, Shiro gave her no words, just straightening up to slide his mouth onto Allura’s length and his hands coming up to grip firmly at her hips. His fingers dug into her ass as he pulled her into him. He moved gently back and forth, just slightly, as he waited for her to take the lead.

Allura’s hands came forth to cup the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him down and in against her until his nose nestled in the soft fur of her crotch, nudging through the white hairs. A slow roll shivered through her frame, culminating in a buck of her hips forward into Shiro’s mouth. He worked his lips encouragingly around her, and toyed with her as much as his tongue was able. She gasped as she felt the movement.

“Oh, yes,” she breathed. “Yes, just like that…”

Each slow, steady thrust, through Shiro’s soft, tight lips, over the hot wetness of his tongue and pressing gently against the back of his throat, was heaven. Allura’s knees trembled as she struggled not to shove herself full-force into him, grinding herself desperately in as he choked on her, tears and spit both running down - _no, bad thoughts, girl, be gentle_ \- and to distract herself she took a hand off from Shiro’s soft black hair to pinch hard at her tits.

The left nipple, hard, _harder,_ until she gasped at the pain, pulling her breast out away from her body to then let it fall back down. Then the right, all the while reveling in the sensation, and gods but if only there were two Shiros, one to bite and suck at her breasts and run his hands down her spine with that tingling delicacy and the other to fuck the mouth of below with her hardness, plowing into his sucking, hungry mouth that devoured her even as she drove into him with unraveling control and desperation until finally she’d come-!

And with a hoarse scream she did, and her legs shook as she pushed forward, buried deep in Shiro’s throat as his hands pulled _hard_ at her ass, leaving bruises, and his mouth was still working frantically around her. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she thrust into him blindly, unseeing, glorying in the wave of fire that swept through her. Shiro moaned hungrily, muffled by her cock, and that tiny extra vibration prolonged the long, hanging moment of her orgasm so, so fucking sweetly.

Shiro’s heart was racing as he pulled back to suck hungrily at her head, and he was surprised to find her characteristic taste in his mouth, the sweet girl-cum he'd drunk down so many times before lapping at her folds instead of hardness. There was none of the thick, hot cum he’d half-expected to be pouring down his throat, but there was something in the transference that communicated to him the taste that was so uniquely _her._ Allura. His hands pressed warmly to her thighs as he buried himself on her in blissful happiness.

After a few moments Allura felt herself becoming overwhelmingly sensitive again. The shaking in her knees was not from what she was sure was the _best orgasm of her life,_ but from overstimulation in the near-painful head of her cock. She pulled Shiro off of her, falling down to sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt before her.

Heat still thrumming in her veins, flushed and breathing heavily, Allura felt the wave of desire and possessiveness for her lover crash over her. Seeing him there panting, tear-streaked, lips swollen and red and a look of total delight in his eyes at her reaction, she seized his face in her hands.

“Mine,” she growled, grinning ferociously at his raw pleasure. Her hands cupped at his jaw, then slid around to the back of his neck and head to cradle him. “Mine, mine, mine!”

She pulled him up to her hard, crashing their lips together in a fury of passion, biting at his lower lip and forcing her tongue into his mouth, a harsh kiss that bloomed hot and wet and allowed her to feel every movement of the exultant smile on his face and the hunger with which he kissed her back. His hands fell to her thighs, fingertips digging in as he returned the forceful movements of her lips with his own.

After long, tumultuous seconds, they pulled apart, Shiro still grinning hugely. “I take it-” he said hoarsely, and had to cough to clear his throat- “I take it that was good for you, then?”

Allura scoffed, smiling open-mouthed back at him as she shook her head in amazement. “You’re the most… the most amazing, perfect, talented being in the entire universe, Takashi Shirogane. Thank you.”

Shiro beamed. “Thank you, Princess.” He leaned back in and captured her lips in another, softer kiss, his burnished-white lock of hair brushing over her forehead.

As he slowly moved away from Allura, his hand brushed over the softening length in her lap, and she flinched in discomfort.

“Ergh, that’s less than pleasant.” She tapped at it with the tip of her finger. “Better get that put away.”

Allura leaned back on an elbow, grasping the Feldeu with her other hand. Her face scrunched in the expectation of pain as she muttered “ _Nephirim,_ ” but instead the movement as it detached from her felt oddly pleasant and relaxing, like dipping her hand in a dish of warm water. She stroked a finger gingerly through her folds to find them wet, as expected.

It had kept most of its shape even after Allura’s climax, but separated from Allura’s warm skin the Feldeu quickly softened, reverting back to its jelly-like state. Its color lightened from brown to that translucent cloudy pink, and the luxite core became visible once more.

“That’s better,” Allura sighed, idly touching herself as she lay back.

Shiro cocked his head. “I could have sworn you enjoyed that,” he said, an undercurrent of amusement in his voice.

She smiled lazily at him. “Oh, I did,” she asserted. “And I will again. But when I’m just relaxing it’s nicer to have what I’m used to.”

Wiping off his mouth, Shiro stood to stretch himself out, legs flexing against themselves and arms reaching up to nearly touch the ceiling. He craned his neck to the side, eliciting a flurry of dull pops, and Allura, admiring the corded definition of his arms and biceps, abs and pectorals, winced.

“Must you do that?” she asked him.

Shiro shrugged and grinned. “That’s how you know it’s all working.”

He fell onto the bed beside Allura as she snorted. “I’ll have to ask Keith if you were so obnoxious when you were back on Earth.”

“Mmm.” Shiro let out a sigh of contentment as he stretched out next to her, arms pillowing his head. After a moment, he spoke.

“Just so we’re clear… that was really hot for me as well.” He opened an eye to squint at her sideways. “I might ask you to wear that more often just for selfish reasons.”

Allura smiled with warm affection at him and rolled over to lay half atop his back. Smoothing a hand across the warm expanse of his scars and muscles, she placed soft kisses on his shoulder blades and at the top of his spine.

In a murmur, she said “I wouldn’t begrudge a little selfishness if I always got such wonderful treatment out of it.”

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him smile and bury his face in the crook of his arm, and felt the vibration of his hum of satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

By morning they were on approach to Ogainov, in the Thuleon system, where Allura, along with Shiro and the other paladins, had been asked to preside over the negotiations between the Ogaian people and their government. Arbitration wasn’t really in the job description, Shiro had thought, but apparently the Ogaians had immediately elevated Allura to Lion-goddess status much like the Arusians had. _Not,_ Shiro thought idly with a half-smile as he watched Allura peruse her closet, hands on her hips, _that I can disagree._

The pleased sound Allura let out drew his eyes up from those hips as she leaned in to snag a long light-blue wrap from the drapes of cloth. Less of a dress, and more just a long roll of soft material, she could fit the blue to any shape she intended. “This should work, don’t you think?” she asked him, holding the folds of fabric over her naked front.

She watched as Shiro raised an eyebrow. “I think I prefer you without it, to be honest.” His grin was infectious even as she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Get the belts and clasps out of my drawer, will you?” Allura rolled the thin cerulean material between her fingers to find the end as Shiro slid open the top drawer of their dresser. “The gold and white set.”

Wrapping the wrap around her form was surprisingly difficult after all this time - this was a garment they’d found when cleaning out the castle, and Allura couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn a formal sari like this. Tuck _here_ , fold _there,_ hold _this_ end against your side with your elbow, take the round - no, the triangular - clasp out of Shiro’s hand and pin the two layers together. Wrap twice around the waist, between her thighs in a figure eight -

“Hey.” Shiro’s two fingers on her wrist stopped her, and she huffed in frustration as her concentration was shattered. She looked up at him. “What?”

Shiro was squinting one eye, then the other, face scrunched up in his way that was so adorable. “Coran had been telling me that the Ogaians were big on pleasantries and formalities, and I know you hate having to sit for that sort of thing. So… I had a thought for something that might make the day a little more bearable,” he said slowly. Gauging her reaction, she thought.

Allura straightened, lips softening out of the scowl she’d been wearing. “What is it?”

From behind his back Shiro pulled out the Feldeu, holding it between them as he eyed Allura appraisingly.

“You can’t seriously mean for me to-”

“I do.”

Allura gaped open-mouthed at him in amazement. “I have to wear a dress, Shiro!” she hissed at him, but her face was already alight with half-aroused excitement at the indecorous suggestion.

“Look, if you don’t want to that’s on you,” Shiro said, grinning. He sat back down in the chair by the dresser, still holding the Feldeu in one hand and running the index finger of his other up and down the length in an _oh-so-calculated_ way. Allura shivered, knowing _just_ how ticklishly exciting that felt. “I just figured it would help you get something out of the next few hours.”

“But it was so sensitive yesterday!” Allura protested. “There’s no way I’d be able to wear it for very long if we weren’t… if I wasn’t using it for sex!”

“It was better by the end, wasn’t it?” Shiro shrugged. “I think it’s all in your head. Probably just because of it being in storage for so long anyway.”

Allura stood, paralyzed with indecision, mind thinking over everything that could go wrong with this. What were the chances she’d slip up and catch the attention of their new allies? What would such a scandal mean for the alliance?

Still looking up at her through his eyelashes - _gods, he was good at that look_ \- Shiro slowly ran a tongue over his lips, and Allura snatched the Feldeu out of his hands.

“I’ll do it,” she said decisively. She raised a warning finger. “But you’re _not_ to do anything to distract me, or draw any attention to it.”

Shiro raised his hands in mock innocence, grinning from ear to ear. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.” He was thrilling at the look of fire in Allura’s face - the enjoyment she was denying feeling just at the thought of having to keep this sexy secret the entire day. Oh, the fun this could be….”

Allura narrowed suspicious eyes.

“Then, as you’ve promised to be good… put it in for me.”

She stayed standing as Shiro slid off the chair to kneel on the floor, clearly biting his tongue to hold back some remark about this being different from what he would usually put in. His gaze met hers as she handed him the Feldeu, and she felt a flush rise in her cheeks at the sight of him on his knees before her. His face expressed something softer than a smirk as he placed the Feldeu on the chair beside him. Settling a warm hand on her smooth thigh, Shiro slowly unwound the section of fabric held between her legs, the rough pads of his fingers tracing softly, so close to her center.

Allura could feel herself getting wet already, the talk they’d passed between them and the look of teasing desire on Shiro’s face causing heat to rise in her. At a shift of his fingers, she flinched, clenching her thighs on his hand. Then she gasped feeling his fingertips wiggling at her opening and shifted her feet apart to grant him easier access.

Her left hand, clutching the rolls of blue silk that had yet to be wrapped around her, loosened, and Shiro reached to take it from her even as his other hand probed more firmly at her quickly flooding heat. He draped it around his neck, and Allura giggled at the sight of the dress-end leading between them.

“Mmm… I really should tell you more often how good you are with your hands, Takashi,” Allura sighed. Her right hand drifted up to brush over her hardening nipples through the still-thin dress material, and her left hovered indecisively in the air near Shiro’s face. He looked up and smiled at her compliment, then reached to intertwine his fingers with her on her thigh.

“High praise, Princess,” he said. “Coming from you.”

His face was alight with pleasure even as he stirred up more in her. With each second he continued tracing lightly through her lips, and each brush and firmer stroke sent shivers of contentment through her. Looking to the ticker on the wall, Allura sighed that they didn’t have time to extend this into something that would make the morning truly satisfying.

“You’ll have to hurry up, my Paladin,” she told him, fingers squeezing his on her leg. His paused half-inside her as he too looked to see the time.

“Of course.” He twisted around to retrieve the Feldeu. Holding it close to her, he looked up for confirmation. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, and he pushed the yielding end up into her. It really was an alien sensation, Allura thought with detachment as she felt the press of the material deeper into her.

Shiro leaned in to press a soft kiss to the flesh she couldn’t yet feel, then, eyes locked on hers, whispered, “ _Nephirim._ ”

Allura sucked in a breath at the rush of heat as the Feldeu quickly firmed and vacuumed itself to her insides, but the sensation was much less intense than the night before. It was slower to change itself to the same shape and shade as well, though that might have been due to Allura wishing - half-heartedly, it must be admitted - that it might be somewhat smaller, to better avoid any chance at detection.

Allura’s new phallus rested lightly in Shiro’s warm hand, and she shooed him gently away before his soft grip could cause her to develop a full-fledged erection.

“You’d better finish getting dressed as well,” she told him. “And you’re not allowed to have any fun right now if I can’t, either.” They grinned at each other.

“Heard and understood, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

After landing, the Ogaian rulers had greeted them with a military display - ostensibly to display what the alliance had gained by having them as a member. But in practice, Allura thought, it was more likely the troops had been brought out to keep the cheering crowds at bay. As she stepped out of the Black Lion, she took notice of the signs they’d made with her face painted on.

Shiro registered with amusement the soldiers who were themselves visibly starstruck while standing at attention, and hid a smile. His Princess, receiving the love she deserved.

“The Princess of Altea has honored us with her presence!” the Ogaia monarch proclaimed to cheers as the procession continued toward the palace. “With her wise counsel, all will find their place in the new order!”

_Quiznak to that,_ Allura thought grimly. Personally she’d thought the brief they’d received on Ogainov’s political state spoke atrociously of the planet’s governance. Thankfully, Coran had agreed to moderate the actual negotiations while the rest of them merely had to preside over the farcical sham-proceedings. Entertainment for the masses.

Her mind was shaken from these thoughts by the subtle weight hanging between her legs. She’d bound the Feldeu, her half-hard member, loosely to her thigh, but having to walk this distance was distracting. Enough so to bring a flush to her cheeks, and a touch of arousal to her crotch.

Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk were in file behind Shiro and Allura, passing comments back and forth that made the others laugh not-so-quietly. Shiro turned to cast a warning glance over the amused foursome.

“Sorry, Shiro,” Lance said through his stifled laughter. “But they sort of _do_ look like tall purple Yoda’s, right?”

Allura smiled inwardly and saw Shiro shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

Eventually they were seated - _behind a table, thank the gods_ \- and the events of the day could properly begin. Allura and the paladins were showered with gifts and platters of food, and Ogaians clad in elaborate dress bowed deeply before them before turning in graceful patterns throughout the room. Near every misstep was due to dancers glancing shyly up at Allura and stumbling over themselves, provoking encouraging smiles from any of the party who noticed.

After the dance came a long speech from three Ogaian natives in plain garb, each gesturing to Princess Allura various times and inclining their heads, earning a regal nod from her each time. Immediately afterward an Ogaian in full-red velvet robes gave a lengthy oration, the end of which was punctuated by the Ogaian monarch’s hearty laughter and applause from the other end of the long table.

Allura was at the center of the expanse of dark wood, with Shiro to her left and the other paladins arrayed to either side. Her high-armed chair, and the pile of steaming foods before her, hid any view of her midsection from all but Shiro, immediately next to her. Coran had quietly departed sometime during their entry to conduct negotiations in private.

As the speeches ended and transitioned back into some sort of stage play, Shiro leaned in to catch Allura’s ear in a whisper, and she tilted her head curiously to him.

“I hope your lap isn’t distracting you too much,” Shiro murmured to her, and Allura felt her eyes widen. “I know _my_ attention is entirely on the entertainment being put on for us, and not on anything…” He bent in so that his breath moved hotly over her ear. “ _Harder_ to take.”

As he straightened up - _probably with a quiznakingly smug look on that gorgeous, cruel face_ \- Allura did not even deign to look at him. She felt the muscles of her jaw clench, and against her will she did feel herself begin to harden under her dress.

Breathing deeply but regularly, and letting her hair fall to hide any change in expression from Pidge seated to her right, Allura sat rigid. Fingers tapped out a slow, firm staccato on the arm of her chair, and her foot bounced up and down in furious rhythm.

But it was no use. The more she tried to prevent it from happening, the more that gorgeous, thick length between her legs swelled, until she was throbbing, head clearly visible through the blue cloth in her lap and shivering slightly with each heartbeat.

Several times, Shiro caught her thighs tensing together out of the corner of his eye as he’d glance down below the edge of the table. His whispered taunt was working on her. Smiling to himself, he felt his own cock engorge, thinking of what they could do later - of getting his mouth around her gorgeous brown shaft again, tasting her on his lips. Of frotting, him straddling her on the bed, both of their cocks held together in his hand until she came shivering and he spurted over both of their stomachs.

Would squeezing her legs together now help her get any real pleasure? Or just make the torment worse? Either way, it was time to up the ante.

When all were distracted by a fire-dancer at the far end of the room, Shiro slipped a hand into her lap.

Allura jumped, startled, and smacked at his hand with an urgent expression. Shiro shook his head minutely and smirked at her, as his hand began to trace the outline of her cock under her dress.

Groaning in the back of her throat, Allura leaned her head against the back of the seat - nearly a throne, really - and allowed her lover, her fellow leader, her Black Paladin to press the heel of his palm against the base of her aching shaft. Felt every agonizing movement as he pushed down, fingers wrapping around as best he could to grip her. Breath faltering as the hand holding her erection shifted minutely up and down, slow, hard strokes that were agonizing in the pleasure they brought her.

Her legs clenched together and she shifted, sinking lower in her chair to give him access to more of her as her knees fell open beneath the table. Shiro was still facing forward, laughing at the show being put on for them, and no-one else but her would have noticed the slight furrow in his brow that told her, yes, he was acutely aware of her distress and loving it.

Her hips rolled up into his hand the tiniest bit and instantly his movement stilled. Allura had to suppress a whimper, fingers clenching the wood of her chair as her quiznaking lover clenched hers. Of course, _his_ fingers wouldn’t leave indents in the timber from the force of her desperation.

Shiro teased her all through the next three hours, whispering dirty, incredibly hot things in her ear even after he had to withdraw his hand from holding her crotch. Running a hand along the back of her thigh when the group was taken on a tour of the royal gardens, resting lightly on the back of her neck when they set up for the official photograph, sliding a finger in between the folds of her dress in the same way he’d always slide his talented, strong fingers into her.

It was unbearable.

More than once Allura was made weak in the knees, flushed, her pulse pounding. Less time was spent paying attention to the show being put on for her than spend adjusting herself so her thick, aching rod wouldn’t show through her clothes.

And touching herself, sometimes, when no one would see. All eyes on her face, and none on the fingers stroking desperately for some relief that wouldn’t come.

_Come. Quiznak. I need to come._

Coran rejoined them in the planet’s mid-afternoon, as the festivities were wrapping up, to whisper to Allura that everything had gone well. The farewell they received from the Ogaian monarch was distinctly more sour than the welcome they’d had, indicating he’d heard the same news - that Voltron’s arrival had benefited the common people far more than those who ruled them. Everyone left the ship pleased with their accomplishments, and satisfied - except for Allura.

Even back on the ship Shiro wouldn’t let her out of his sight, and wouldn’t let her leave the common areas. Through Coran’s debriefing, through dinner, and afterward as the team relaxed and joked together, Allura was forced to sit and bear the unsatisfied weight between her legs - a weight she loved, but that was at the moment _so much worse_ than the wet, hot, horny emptiness that usually afflicted her when Shiro was being a relentless tease.

Finally she was able to break away to the bridge to distract herself by steering the ship toward their next destination - the computer could take care of the course itself, but she needed to do something with her hands.

So that she wouldn’t start touching herself right here in the open. So that she wouldn’t jerk off with a hand leaning on the window, gazing unseeing out at the stars. So that she wouldn’t collapse in a puddle of her own want, wishing that Shiro was here so she could pin him down and fuck his throat and take what she needed from him.

“Evening, Princess.”

Her body stilled as his voice, low and amused and _so incredibly sexy, quiznak him_ , sounded behind her. After taking a moment to calm herself, Allura spoke.

“If you’re not on your knees with your mouth open when I turn around, I’m throwing you through that window.”

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to three. Slowly she spun on her heel.

Not only had Shiro knelt on the floor before her, he’d unzipped his uniform to show a hint of abs and chest. Below, his pants were tight between his legs, hiding any evidence of his own arousal, and above, his mouth was open, tongue slightly protruding. She could see the saliva pooling behind his lips.

The desire to see him drool on the floor in front of her at her command - attractive as that prospect would be at any other time - gave her not even a second’s pause. Allura pulled hard at the folds of her wrap, scrabbling to find a way to expose herself to Shiro’s hot, wet mouth, which, she was sure, would give her the relief she needed.

“Teasing me all day, did you know this is how we’d end up come the nighttime?” she said roughly, finally managing to pull apart two cords of tight blue fabric. The close-shorn white hair above her cock _scritch_ ed under her fingernails, and the hard dark length pulled up and swayed in the air at the movement. Shiro’s eyes were fixed on it as she pulled more of her dress apart, rolls of cerulean cloth framing her muscled brown thighs. She saw Shiro shiver. _Time to crush his head between my legs like he’s always asked for._ “Come here.”

Shiro shuffled eagerly forward on his knees, and any of the sadistically playful light in his eyes, present the entire day, had faded to be replaced by lust. He wanted to suck her off, to get her to come in his mouth and fuck down his throat. He wanted to please her.

Quiznak, yes.

“Go ahead, darling,” Allura told him, voice suddenly soft. It felt like a river was running through her mind that her self-control was about to be drowned in, the undertow roaring to _straddle his face and fuck him into the floor_. Her arms folded over her chest above him, squeezing her breasts gently. “I know you want to.”

Shiro leaned forward, hands on his knees, and slowly took the head of her cock in his mouth. His tongue slid over the bottom of her shaft, and his lips wrapped around her. Around the first ridge, then bobbing slowly, pushing down the second, spreading his slick spit all over her as his wonderfully warm mouth enveloped her.

Allura looked down at her beautiful lover, so intent, so focused on her. At the jet-black hair and its white shock pushing slowly down into her stomach, where her abs were clenched tight. That first sensitive sensation, the height with which she looked down on him, gave her the impression of spinning dizzyingly high and away, as if she was looking down on herself from above.

“Harder,” she whispered.

Shiro pulled off of her, a hand coming up to hold around the base of her shaft. A string of spittle connected his lips to the head. “What did you-?”

Allura’s arms unfolded and her hand shot out to grab the back of Shiro’s head. “I said,” she hissed, almost venomously, and pulled his mouth back onto her cock, “Suck. Me. Harder.”

Her hand fisted in his hair as he got to work, taking her point. Allura growled in satisfaction at the way his mouth sucked harder at her, tongue pressing firmly against her underside and lips pulling more tightly around her. Up and down, more quickly he moved, and her fingers alternated between pulling his hair and playing with it. The other hand spread over her belly, tracing the lines of her muscles and pulling at her own hair, Shiro’s forehead pressing against her knuckles as he deepthroated her.

Allura heaved in a breath, fighting to control the impulse to grab him by the back of the head and hold him down on her. Her eyes darted around the bridge, to the unlocked door Shiro had entered through. The lights at each console, pulsing and flashing to what might have been her fast, erratic breathing. The billions of stars shining through the windshield, immense far-distant explosions and spheres of fire in fierce symmetry with the heat of her approaching orgasm.

Shiro pulled off from her for a moment to heave a deep, wet cough, hand still jerking her up and down. His metal arm had come up to grip her thigh, cold fingers dragging across the side of her ass as his warm palm wrapped around her hot, hard length.

Allura grinned down at him with a bite in her smile, and Shiro beamed back at her through the gag-caused tears in his eyes, diving back onto her to swallow the thick rod back down his throat, all the way down and then back out until his lips only just closed around the head. His hand rubbed hard at the underside of her thickness, and then he pushed himself onto her, deep into his throat as tears sprang from his eyes and his tongue moved frantically to rub at her.

Allura’s eyes rolled back at the delicious sensation, warm wet friction pulsating around her shaft as Shiro’s throat worked around her. Chills ran down her spine and her knees shook as his hands pulled her closer to him, holding them together, and her hands seized in his hair as suddenly the wave of her orgasm struck her like a tidal wave. Mouth open in a silent scream, heat rushed through and filled her as the muscles of her stomach contracted, each clench culminating in a thrust of her hips forward into Shiro’s mouth, where her lover was swallowing, over and over to move the hot wetness of his throat around her.

Long seconds passed as Allura felt sensation return to her body. How she was still standing was a seeming mystery, but the buzzing warmth that washed through her shiver after shiver was amazing. Her chest heaved, pushing the wrappings of her dress outward and exposing her hard nipples through the fabric.

“Blue is a fucking fantastic color on you, if I haven’t said,” Shiro spoke hoarsely from below her. Allura became aware of the fact that she was standing with her eyes shut, face pointed toward the ceiling as her breathing slowed. She turned her face downward and smiled at him, eyes still closed.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, my pleasure.” Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I really enjoy seeing you lose control like that.”

Hearing him say that, Allura opened her eyes, concerned. “Was it too much for you?”

“Hmm, hah, no. Definitely not.” Shiro grinned from his position still kneeling on the floor. “You’ll hear from me if I ever get tired of you buried in my throat, I promise.”

Allura admired the drool and the messy, swollen red lips that Shiro was presenting to her. Gods, he was hot like this. And she was still half-hard. Allura leaned back languidly against the control panel behind her. Maybe in a few minutes they could -

Footsteps. In the corridor outside. Allura thought she recognized the pace of the striding footfalls, but Shiro, unmoving, must not have heard yet. _Three… two… one..._

The door slid open on the far end of the room. Shiro flinched violently and turned to see who it was, holding the sides of his uniform together in what Allura amusedly thought was an ill-advised attempt to protect his modesty.

Romelle strode onto the bridge, headed for the opposite side of the room. Shiro, who Allura could see was definitely at half-mast, attempted to tuck himself into the waistband of his pants as he stood, only drawing more attention his way with the motion.

Romelle glanced at them and snorted, seeing only the hanging folds of Allura’s dress that just hid her thick brown length from view. “Are your rooms not good enough for you anymore?” she asked amusedly. “Or you could just find a closet like Lance does; this is rather public for the Princess and her favorite paladin.” Having tossed out that smirking remark, she stood to lean over her console and pulled up a screen that shed green light onto her face.

Allura shared a glance with Shiro. Apparently their sometime-playmate hadn’t noticed the difference in her usual… attire. Leaving Shiro to zip himself up, Allura sauntered over to where Romelle was typing at the symbols on the monitor, chewing on her lip in concentration.

“Oh, we just wanted an opportunity for you to see us and decide you wanted to join in,” purred Allura. “After all, it’s been so long since we let you play with us, and I know you’re just aching for more.” She slunk up behind Romelle and walked her fingertips up from Romelle’s uniformed elbows to her shoulders. Grinning furiously in anticipation, Allura let her hands drift together, combing through the blonde girl’s hair to pull it together at the nape of her neck.

Romelle laughed softly at Allura’s insinuations, still trying to focus on whatever she’d come to the bridge to work on. “You act like I don’t have anywhere else to go for… um, relief, and -” she groaned as Allura began to massage at her shoulders, thumbs rubbing over knots in her neck and fingers smoothing over her collarbones. “You know I’m perfectly capable of getting myself off, don’t you?” Her head lolled forward and she moaned in pleasure as Allura put more pressure into her massage.

Allura leaned in to Romelle’s ear, voice oozing sympathy. “Oh, of course you do. But doesn’t it feel better when we’re there to tell you what to do? How to do it? I think we might know you better than you know yourself, pet.” Shiro noted the flush in Romelle’s downturned cheeks and grinned at the scene before him as he rubbed at his hard cock through his pants. Allura caught the movement and looked up to meet his gaze, Cheshire grin matching his.

Slowly Allura eased up even closer to Romelle’s back, letting her breasts press flat at their meeting and pushing forward until their legs were flush together.

“I think maybe you miss us more than you let on,” Allura whispered. In the empty bridge her voice still carried clearly to Shiro’s ears, and he moved slowly closer to the pair, where Romelle’s eyes were closed. He watched her eyelids flutter as her head tilted to the side, allowing Allura to place soft kisses along her neck.

Subtly, slowly, Allura was starting to grind herself forward, up, back, and down against Romelle’s backside. Stiffening back up under the thin material of her dress, she felt her arousal build, pushing her hardness against her target’s back. She breathed in Romelle’s scent, face buried in her neck and hands still working at her shoulders. Romelle moaned as she felt the movement all around her, and Allura’s thighs pushed forward rhythmically against her ass to encourage the sensation.

“Here’s what’s going to happen next,” Allura murmured, then tugged at Romelle’s earlobe with her teeth, eliciting a gasp. “You’re going to come back to our room with us, and I’m going to bury myself in your tight, wet little cunt until we both cum our fucking brains out, does that sound good to you?”

The strange wording took a minute to filter through Romelle’s ears into her brain, and she straightened up slowly, registering the odd bump at her backside. Allura’s increased horniness. Shiro’s swollen red lips, the hoarseness in his voice as he chuckled at her shocked, amazed expression. Then gasped out in surprise and arousal as Allura thrust against the small of her back, allowing Romelle to feel every inch of the new hardness pressed so close to her skin. She looked at Shiro and the bulge in his pants, and her eyes widened and her jaw fell open as Allura told her exactly what she’d found.

Fifteen minutes later and true to her word, Allura was buried in Romelle’s cunt, fucking her hard from behind as she balled a handful of blonde hair in her fist. She pulled Romelle off from Shiro’s cock every minute or so to hear the reverent, amazed, panting moans from their fucktoy before letting her go back to sucking Shiro’s cock. Each sound, each quivering movement as Allura felt Romelle’s pussy grip her arousal added to the frenzied energy with which she thrust.

Shiro was in awe at the animalistic fervor Allura expressed, groaning hard himself as each push of her hips forced Romelle further down his cock, lips working around him. His gaze traveled over Allura’s tautly muscled form, hands gripping at Romelle’s ass and abs in stark definition in each rolling, pounding thrust. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath in wonder.

Leaning forward, Allura captured his lips in a fierce kiss over the back of their plaything they were fucking from either end. Bringing a hand up to grip at the back of his neck, the kiss broke and she held their foreheads together, panting out:

“I’m fucking her, Shiro! Fucking her with my cock… We’re fucking her!” Allura gasped amid her furious rhythm, still face to face with Shiro. “Shiro, I’m going to - I’m going to- !”

He caught her lips in a kiss as she fucked hard, brokenly into Romelle, and at the sudden irregular pace he felt the rush of his own orgasm spill up and out of him.

Allura sensed the change in his movement and moaned long and loud into his open mouth. They breathed hotly into each other, coming hard together. Thrusting to get the last vestiges of sensation as Romelle’s hot wetness enveloped both of them.

Allura brought her other hand up to cup Shiro’s face in both, smiling wide and open-mouthed, and kissed him. “I fucking love you,” she breathed. Then, looking down and smiling at where she was still buried inside Romelle, she smacked at her ass. “And I love fucking you, gorgeous.”

The happy squeal that provoked around Shiro’s cock made him laugh, and he kissed Allura’s cheek as she smiled downward. Her eyes met his.

“This was amazing,” Allura told Shiro. Her face was lit up, with post-orgasm glow and a bright smile of mischief. “And next time, you’re up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used this work to put more of the focus on Allura and her point of view after emphasizing Shiro's experience in Tied & Teased. Currently planning a prequel to both of these focusing on Romelle and the first time she finds her way into their bed.  
> The effort I put into making this and Tied & Teased total 20k words...  
> Comments welcome, thanks! :)


End file.
